1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices may be made of a semiconductor material such as silicon, germanium, gallium arsenide, or indium phosphide. These devices may be classified as volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices.
In a volatile memory device, data is lost when power is interrupted. Examples of a volatile memory device include a static random access memory, a dynamic random access memory, and a synchronous dynamic random access memory.
In a nonvolatile memory device, data is maintained when power is interrupted. Examples of a nonvolatile memory device include a read only memory, a programmable read only memory, an erasable programmable read only memory, an electrically erasable programmable read only memory, a flash memory device, a resistance memory device (e.g., a phase-change random access memory), a ferroelectric random access memory, and a resistive random access memory.